Nightmare Fredbear
''' '''Nightmare Fredbear 'a.k.a '''Golden Freddy '''is the hidden but true main antagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He was the mascot of the restaurant before Freddy Fazbear's Pizza called Fredbear's Family Diner, where the Purple Man presumably killed his first victim. He is also revealed to be Golden Freddy. Appearance Fredbear is a golden bear with a pink hat and bowtie. Just like the other animatronics, he is extremely withered. However, unlike them, he has a second mouth, located on his chest. The second button on his chest appears to be its nose, with two holes being its eyes. He has teeth extremely similar to Nightmare Chica. Role in the series Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Fredbear is the true main antagonist of the game, first appearing as a plush toy in the mini-games. He appears as a friend to the crying child, giving him tips and trying to help him avoid the Big Brother. In Night 5, all of the nightmare animatronics mysteriously disappear, with Fredbear appearing everywhere they do, and doing each of their jobs, however, as there is only one of him, he is the only threat. However, he is quicker, and more difficult to get rid of, constantly laughing sadistically throughout the night. After the night is completed, the next mini-game shows bullies, including the child's brother, picking on the crying child, then, as a cruel joke, put the child's head in the mouth of the Fredbear animatronic, causing it to be unable to sing. The child's forehead became trapped between the second row of teeth in the animatronic, and, as the jaw slowly clamped down on his head, the bullies laughed. Their laughing soon turned into horror, as Fredbear's jaw suddenly broke through the child's fragile skull, the frontal lobe ripped off by the second row of teeth. On Night 6, at exactly 4 am, all of the animatronics disappear, and are once again replaced with Fredbear. The child defeats Fredbear once and for all, and the nights of nightmare end. He is last seen in the mini-game, once again in plush form, apologizing to the child for what has transpired, claiming that all of the characters are still his friend. One by one each of the animatronic plushies fade away. Fredbear states that he would always put him back together before fading away as the child presumably dies. Gallery QJRKFNW.jpg|Fredbear's hat and bowtie. A possible image of Shadow Freddy for the FNAF4 game.jpg|Fredbear in a teaser image of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Freddydance.gif|What is more speculated to be Nightmare in the "Give Cake to The Children" minigame. Tumblr_nryp3ecOcg1qmaqmeo5_1280.jpg Nightmare Fredbear.png|Nightmare Fredbear's closeup face. Nightmare Fredbear 2.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Hall Way. Trivia *In the teaser image that appeared to be him, the "name" source code on the website (at the time) was "gsfecfbs", if decrypted, the words "Fredbear" appears, confirming that the animatronic in the image was indeed, Fredbear. *The bear giving cake to the children in the cake mini game in the second game is more speculated to be Nightmare. *People have said to have seen a pair of eyes in between his mouth that seem to belong to The Puppet. *If the teaser image of him is brightened, two words "Or me?" can be seen. **In addition to that, the words "Pro out Me" can be seen next to his stomach. Some fans believe it to say "Protect Me", "Probably Me", or "Property of Me". *Fredbear was first mentioned in the second game, with the phone guy mentioning Fredbear's Family Diner on Night 5. *Unlike what many people believed, Fredbear is not actually the original incarnation of Freddy Fazbear, instead existing alongside the character, as seen by the Fredbear and Friends 1983 show. *Fredbear is the cause of the infamous '''Bite of '87, instead of Foxy or Mangle, and also bit a child, instead of Jeremy Fitzgerald. *There is a dark version of Fredbear, known simply as Nightmare. *Fredbear is the only animatronic to initially appear as an ally in the 8-Bit minigames. *Fredbear in Night 5 and Night 6 (4 AM onwards) is more like a boss fight due to the fact he's one of the only animatronic and attacks from any direction the other being Nightmare. *Fredbear is the only nightmare animatronic (except Nightmare) who appears everywhere. (Left Hall, Right Hall, Closet, Bed) *The reason Fredbear is the strongest animatronic and the hardest to survive against is likely because the child fears him the most seeing as he's the one who bit off his frontal lob thus his mind perceives Fredbear as the scariest and deadliest one among them. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Bears Category:Old Villains Category:Unseen Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Robots Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the past Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Asexual Category:Ghosts Category:Zombies Category:Revived Villains Category:Bogeymen Category:Supernatural Category:Child Murderer Category:Bigger Bads Category:Protective Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Traitor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Final Boss Category:Demon Category:Mascots Category:Clawed Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:The Heavy Category:Deceased Villains